1. Technical Field
This invention relates to an apparatus and method for enabling access to restricted hardware of a computer system. More specifically, a key is processed to control the restricted access.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Game sets for use in conjunction with a television set are an ever increasing form of home entertainment. The game sets are computers that commonly include an accessory to enable a player to communicate with the game set. The game sets have evolved over recent years to provide a more realistic playing experience which requires much real time computation in order to accomplish the desired real time playing experience. Accordingly, the CPU of the game set includes a computer with enhanced computing abilities.
Computers comparable to the game set CPU available to the consumer are considerably more expensive to purchase than the game set. The expense associated with the game set is offset by game accessories. The consumer who purchases the game set actually purchases the set at a discount. The game vendor of the game set loses money on each sale. However, the consumer price of a game accessory, such as a game cartridge or disc, is considerably more expensive than the cost associated with producing the game. The loss associated with the sale of the game set is overcome in the sale of the game cartridges. Accordingly, the game vendors have come to rely on revenues associated with the sale of games for profit and have accepted the losses associated with the sale of game units.
In view of the sale strategy established by the game vendors, access by independent software developers to the CPU of the game set is restricted. This prevents the independent software developer from taking advantage of the enhanced capabilities of the CPU and creating games compatible with the game set and selling them at a reduced cost to the consumer. However, the access restriction placed on the game set does not take into consideration other uses of the CPU by non-competitors. For example, the CPUs of the game sets have enhanced graphics and video capabilities which could be beneficial to educational institutions and/or for computer aided design. Similarly, a person who programs as a hobby may have an interest in taking advantage of the enhanced abilities of the CPU. Accordingly, there is a need for enabling access to the CPU and enhanced peripherals of the CPU by non-game competing entities, while maintaining restrictions on access by game competing entities.